Problems And Solutions
by iceonthewing
Summary: Rachel has an itch that only Quinn can scratch. Faberry.


Some porn just cause I felt like it. Yeah.

**Warnings:** Porn. _Porn. **Porn. Porn.**_

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine.

* * *

Rachel was horny.

It pained her to think these words, to realize how dirty and filthy it sounded even in her mind, how not Rachel-like this feeling was, but she couldn't help it. She'd felt the symptoms and soon recognized them; the prickling on her skin, the warmth in her stomach, the dilatation of her pupils and her erratic heartbeat. Rachel had googled and attended to enough Sex Ed classes to know what that meant.

Rachel was horny as hell.

But the worst part of it all, was who the recipient of her sexual desires was.

None other than Quinn Fabray.

Rachel knew it was crazy, to lust after your ex-enemy, to fantasize about the girl who used to make your life a living hell. And, even if lately, said girl had been being less threatening and more- dare she thinks it- nice towards her, Rachel still thought it was insane.

Rachel was horny and insane.

But it had been enough. She tried everything to make this feelings go, this hormonal mess to calm down; but every morning she'd wake up, wet dream still fresh in her mind and she'd walk to class hoping, _praying_, that Quinn's skirt wouldn't be so tempting, or that her lips wouldn't look so kissable today. And every day, she'd have to excuse herself and go to the bathroom when, during maths, Quinn would nibble her pencil, her pink tongue darting out from time to time. And every day, she'd have to throw away another pair of ruined panties.

Rachel was horny and she had had enough.

That day would be the last day of this craziness. She may die of embarrassment, she may sentence herself to a slushie-filled existence (for the rest of her high-school life) but she could not stand this teenage boy nightmare anymore.

"Quinn," Rachel called after Glee that afternoon, while everyone was packing their things. "May I talk to you for a second?"

Quinn looked surprised but nodded. She dropped her stuff on the piano and watched as Rachel stood ringing her hands nervously and waiting for the rest of the Glee Club to leave.

"Bye guys!" Tina said as she left, closing the door softly behind her.

"So…" Quinn prompted, raising her eyebrow.

Rachel breathed deep, squared her shoulders and stepped in front of the blonde.

"After deep thinking and long research, I have come to the conclusion that I have a problem and you are the only one who can help me fix it." Quinn frowned, but Rachel just kept talking. "This "issue" is preventing me to sleep properly, to pay attention in class, it's even messing with my perfect MySpace video rutine! After much consideration, I have finally decided it would be better to confront you with this problem and hope together we can find a solution suitable for both of us."

"Oh-kay…" Quinn nodded confused. "What problem?"

"I- I'll tell you but please, remember that if you feel the need to express your disgust through physical violence, try to avoid my nose." Rachel looked up briefly, sending a quick, desperate prayer to whoever was listening. "I'm constantly aroused."

"Uh?" Quinn asked, more out of shock than actual misunderstanding.

"Sexually stimulated. Physically excited." Quinn kept looking at her like she had grown another head. "Horny, Quinn. I'm horny."

"I- I- I know what that means, Berry, thank you." The blonde scoffed, then shook her head. "Wait, what does this have to do with me?"

Rachel glanced away, biting her lip and started playing with the hem of her skirt. Quinn's eyes widened comically.

"Woah, wait. You- I- I make you- you are-" A too-satisfied smirk crept to her face. "Berry?" Rachel moved her eyes back to her. "You have the hots for me?"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Well don't look so smug about it."

Quinn laughed. "Hey, you have an excellent taste, if I say so myself."

"Oh, please you are so full of yourself."

"And that's what you want to be, right? Full of me?" Quinn added smugly and Rachel choked.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Why would you ask for my help if not for that?" The blonde trailed a finger up Rachel's arm, feeling the goosebumps spreading under her touch.

"I- I thought you could… I thought maybe…" Quinn cut the girl off laughing.

"Oh God, how could I not see this before?" Rachel blushed beet red and willed her heart to stop hammering like crazy. "So, let's say that I accept your proposition. What would it be in it for me?"

Rachel blinked, not believing Quinn was actually considering this. She then realized, that there was actually nothing she could offer Quinn that the girl might want. But maybe… "The satisfaction that you rendered Rachel Berry turned on and begging for you to do something about it?" She ventured.

"It must be quite embarrassing," Quinn mumbled thoughtfully. Rachel nodded, face red to the tip of her ears. "And you must be really frustrated."

"You have no idea."

"Oh trust me, I have," Quinn said before she could stop herself. Rachel looked at her questioningly. "I was pregnant remember?"

"Oh, right."

Quinn leaned back on the piano and bit her lip. Rachel couldn't help her eyes to snap to the blonde's mouth as she felt the heat of her body increasing.

"Okay," she finally said.

"What?"

"I said okay. I'll do it."

"Y-you will? Wait. Are you-"

"Now, Berry. Or I might reconsider." Quinn grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her to the piano bench. She sat on it, facing the keys and pulled Rachel to straddle her, back to the piano. Quinn let her hands rest on the smooth skin of Rachel's thighs and the brunette gasped. "This doesn't leave this room."

Rachel shook her head fervently right before Quinn's lips crashed with her. The little contact felt so good, Rachel moaned into the blonde's mouth. She had been waiting to taste those perfect pink lips for so long, she could barely believe all it took was to confront the girl about it.

She grasped at Quinn's shoulders and prodded her lips with a hesitant tongue and the next thing she knew, Quinn's tongue was deep in her mouth, battling fiercely with hers and making her brain fuzzy with desire.

The pale hands of the cheerleader started inching upwards, her thumbs drawing lazy circles on the inside of her thighs and driving Rachel completely crazy. She unconsciously started to rotate her hips and Quinn smirked into the kiss.

"You really need it uh?"

Rachel pulled at the blonde's ponytail, releasing the blonde locks from its confinement and threading her fingers through it, before smashing their lips again. With one hand, Quinn massaged Rachel's left breast, pinching her nipple over her blue polo and making her moan into the kiss. With the other, Quinn lifted the blue and green plaid skirt and teased the brunette, running her fingertips over the edge of her panties. Rachel squirmed under her touch.

"Uh, huh. Tell me. You need it or not?"

Rachel hid her head in shame into the blonde's neck and humped her hips a few times to get her message across.

"Say it," Quinn said, enjoying this personal way of torture way too much. If she had known, she'd have tried it way sooner. Spare the girl a few slushies.

"Quinn…" Rachel pleaded softly, her hips still humping at air as Quinn fingered the hem of her panties.

"You'll have to tell me what you want," Quinn began as a single digit ghosted over the brunette's panties covered clit. Rachel squeaked. "You've been horny for me all this time, so if you really want it, you'll tell me that you need it."

Quinn kept her finger on Rachel's panties clad pussy, flicking it lightly over the hard bud that was noticeable even under the fabric. Rachel jumped again, letting out another squeak. Quinn dragged it downwards, hearing Rachel gasp as she felt how wet the brunette was.

"C'mon, Rach. Don't be shy," Quinn sing-songed. She went back to her clit, circling it a little harder and Rachel moaned in her ear.

"Quinn, for fuck's sake, please."

"Please what?"

"I- I need it," she finally conceded.

"Need what?" Quinn asked as she kept circling the small bud over her panties. Rachel couldn't even think straight anymore, the wetness of her pussy flowing into her panties and sticking them to her, the little bolts of pleasure Quinn's finger movements were creating, the smell, the taste, the feel of Quinn's body all around her. She didn't know where she was anymore.

"I need you, t-to- oh God! To touch me."

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" Quinn smirked. She nudged Rachel to stand for a second, and pealed the panties off of her. She positioned the girl straddling her again but didn't let her hide her face into her neck like before. "No, no, no. You look what I do to you, understood?"

Rachel gulped but nodded. Quinn brought her hand back under Rachel's skirt, while the other rested on her hip. She trailed a finger experimentally through Rachel's folds and the girl moaned loudly, her hips humping the air again as Quinn moved her hand back.

"No, see. I'm the one in control here." Rachel whimpered but nodded again.

Quinn cupped Rachel's pussy with her whole hand and Rachel resisted the urge to hump it wildly. "Good girl." Quinn nodded. She started moving it up and down, coating it with Rachel's juices as the girl on top of her kept moaning and gasping and mewling softly, as if she was afraid Quinn would stop if she was too loud.

"That's it. Let me do it," Quinn mumbled, feeling herself burning too, enjoying the total control she had over Rachel. "I love how wet you are for me. This pussy is all mine."

Rachel licked her lips and nodded repeatedly. Quinn brought her index finger to the girl's slippery clit and started rubbing it. She watched the singer's face contort in pleasure, her delicious mouth opened slightly, a deep frown on her forehead.

"Oooh my God, Quinn…" Rachel couldn't help but moan, long and erotic.

"Tell me Rachel," Quinn husked, "do you like your clit being played with?" She proved her point flicking the bud a few times, before going back to circling, drawing, first fast, then slow, driving Rachel crazy.

"Fuck yes!" Rachel breathed.

"Or would you prefer if I…" Quinn brought her finger to the brunette's slit and probed the tip inside. "Fingered you?"

"Oh!" Rachel gasped as Quinn entered her pussy with her nimble finger. "I- I like both."

"Really? 'Cause I'd do _whatever_ you like more, if, and only _if_ you ask." She kept pumping the single digit in and out of Rachel's tight pussy. She knew a finger wasn't enough for her to reach orgasm, but it was a good way of teasing.

"You would?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Just say it."

"I'd like if you- mmh Quinn! Stop that or I- I won't be able to tell you." Quinn smirked as her hand stopped its movements. "Thank you. As I was saying, there's this… fantasy of mine… but you don't have to if you don't want to. I understand if you are uncomfortable with that level of-"

Quinn cut the girl off with a scorching kiss. She bit Rachel's lip and pulled on it. "Tell me."

"I want you to go down on me," Rachel said in one breath.

Quinn waited a second for the idea to sink in. "Fuck…" She mumbled, feeling herself getting wet at the thought. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, get up. Sit on the bench."

Rachel quickly obeyed. She sat on the bench, back to the keys as Quinn kneeled on the floor, her hazel eyes, dark green as a jungle, her skin flushed and her hair everywhere. Her whole appearance screamed sex and Rachel couldn't believe a goddess like her was kneeling in front of her and going to, _oh God_, eat her out.

"God. You have some fucking amazing legs, you know?" Quinn said as she dragged her hands from Rachel's knees to her thighs and pushed them apart.

"I- I didn't-"

"Oh fuck," Quinn mumbled as the sigh of Rachel's glistening pussy appeared in front of her. Her folds looked swollen and delicious and she felt a hunger she never had felt before. "Berry you don't even know- God you are fucking beautiful."

Rachel was taken aback by the meaningful confession. But when she was about to ask Quinn what she meant, even if she meant what she said, a warm, wet tongue touched her _there_ and God, she was gone.

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped as her hands flew to Quinn's head. She pushed Quinn's mouth to her pussy, her back falling back on the keys and eliciting an ugly composition of notes. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God," she repeated like a mantra.

Quinn's tongue kept flicking and playing with Rachel's clit, pushing it, rolling it, circling it. All she could think of to keep the brunette making those sounds. She licked broadly at her slit, wanting to drink all the juices flowing out of her. If there was one thing Quinn had learned that day, was that Rachel Berry tasted damn good and that she was addicted.

She prodded at Rachel's slit with her tongue, before pushing it in all the way. She bobbed her head a few times until Rachel's hand stopped her.

"No, no, stop." Quinn panicked a little, until she felt Rachel's hand pushing her in again, but a little higher. "Here. Just… here."

Quinn nodded before attaching her lips to the girl's clit again. So Rachel wanted to get off like this? Quinn wasn't going to protest. She sucked on the little bud, forcing it out of its hood, bullying it like it was her job, leaving it red and abused, then she stopped and blew softly on it.

"Shitshitshitshit, fuck!" Rachel whimpered. Quinn dived back in, feeling the muscles on Rachel's pussy start to clench. "Oh God, Quinn, Qui- shit! I'm close, don't stop, I'm so close."

Quinn sucked her clit into her mouth and started flicking at it at a frenzied pace, she even hummed the chorus of "Say a little prayer for you" and when her teeth grazed the hard nub, Rachel lost it.

"Quiiiiiiiin!" Rachel's body trembled and then went impossibly stiff. Her thighs pressed against her head, her pussy spasmed against her mouth and a long, unintelligible moan escaped her throat. When Rachel's legs released her enough to move, Quinn went to work, drinking until the last drop of Rachel's juices. She lapped at her pussy, hearing the post-orgasmic brunette whimpering and moaning softly each time she touched her sensitive spots. When she felt satisfied enough, she sat back on her heels, wiped her mouth with her hand and waited for Rachel to look at her again.

"So?"

"Hm?" Asked Rachel, still affected by the mind-numbing orgasm.

"Was that enough? You're not horny anymore, right?"

"No," Rachel chuckled.

"Problem solved then."

"Yeah."

They stayed in silence for a moment. Rachel spotted her panties and went to pick them up, before Quinn snatched them away from her. "Quinn?"

"I thought that… I'm gonna keep this. As another reward for helping you."

"Oh, okay." Rachel rearranged her hair and clothes a little, while Quinn tucked her panties into her bag.

"Besides," the blonde said casually, "now I'm the one who has a problem, so they would be of great help."

Rachel froze at those words. Did Quinn just imply she was going to masturbate with…? She shuddered a little, the feeling of warm liquid flowing out of her and down her leg _again_, surprising her.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked as the blonde walked to the door.

"Yeah?"

"I- I-" she grabbed her stuff and approached the cheerleader. "I think my problem hasn't been solved completely. And you say now you have it too so, I'm thinking… maybe we could help each other this time?"

Quinn's eyes shined mischievously. "Thank God, I thought you were gonna leave me do it on myself." She grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to her car, her smug smile never leaving her face.

* * *

**Leave post-orgasmic thoughts please. :)**


End file.
